


Don't Ask Me Why

by originoflove



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Flirty Jackson, Infrequent Swearing, M/M, Sexual Tension, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originoflove/pseuds/originoflove
Summary: “My girlfriend split up with me.” Jaebum said, staring out at the night view.
  
   “Why?” Jackson asked, shivering because of the cold night.
  
   Jaebum shrugged. “She thinks I’m too into the band, not enough into her.”
  
   “Wow.” Jackson pulled the jacket closer around him.
  
   “She’s jealous. She thinks I spend too much time with you.”
  
   “That’s nothing to be jealous about.” Jackson joked. Jaebum turned to look at him. The night breeze ruffled his hair.
  
   “She thinks I like you.”





	1. Chapter 1

_“My girlfriend split up with me.” Jaebum said, staring out at the night view._  
_“Why?” Jackson asked, shivering because of the cold night._  
_Jaebum shrugged. “She thinks I’m too into the band, not enough into her.”_  
_“Wow.” Jackson pulled the jacket closer around him._  
_“She’s jealous. She thinks I spend too much time with you.”_  
_“That’s nothing to be jealous about.” Jackson joked. Jaebum turned to look at him. The night breeze ruffled his hair._  
_“She thinks I like you.”_

_A few months earlier_

“Youngjae! You’re amazing!” Jackson exclaimed, clapping excitedly. “We’re going to be amazing, seriously!” Youngjae had just sung for him. After three weeks of Jackson pestering him to, he finally couldn’t take his nagging any longer.  
“Jackson, I can’t be in a band. I have more important stuff to do.” Youngjae groaned seeing the other man's excited disposition.  
“Like what?” Jackson stopped clapping.  
“Like uni”  
“You hate your course.”  
“But I still-”  
“Come on Youngjae, you know you’d prefer to do this!” Jackson jumped up and threw his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders.  
Youngjae sighed, he couldn’t argue with Jackson. And maybe he agreed with him. He'd always had a passion for singing.  
“My parents are going to kill me.” He muttered.  
“Nah, they’ll be proud of you!”  
Youngjae rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’re going to get anywhere with this.”  
“Of course we are, we’re going to be the biggest!” Jackson grinned. He had been obsessed with the idea of being in a band for about a month now. It all started after he had come third in a competition playing the guitar. It was just a small competition but still Jackson felt it was quite an accomplishment; after all he had only been learning to play for just over a month.  
“Right, so we’ve got vocals, guitar and bass. We just need drums now.” Jackson said as he pulled a notebook out of his bag and rapidly started making notes.  
“You got a bassist?” Youngjae questioned.  
“Yeah.” Jackson replied, not really paying attention, still scribbling in his book.  
“Who?”  
“Mark.”  
“Mark can play the bass?”  
“Yep.”  
“I never knew that…”  
“He started three weeks ago.”  
“Oh.”  
“Anyway, do you know anyone who can play the drums?” Jackson asked, frowning. “I’ve been thinking for ages and I can’t come up with anyone, do you think we’ll have to hold auditions?”  
Youngjae thought for a minute. “I know someone, I’m not sure if he’ll do it though…”  
“Who are they?”  
“My friend, well actually he’s like an older brother to me. But he can be a bit…”  
“It doesn’t matter, let’s just meet with him. I will be charming, we’ll make our band sound amazing, how could he refuse?” Jackson grinned.  
“I guess…” Youngjae wasn’t particularly convinced, but Jackson is really difficult to argue with.

 

_Later that week._

 

“He’s late.” Youngjae muttered. “I knew he would be.”  
“Only a few minutes, it’s fine.” Jackson replied, taking a sip of his coffee. They had been waiting for Youngjae’s friend for fifteen minutes now but Jackson was trying to remain as positive as possible. Although Jackson had wanted to see him play drums upon first meeting, Youngjae had convinced him it better to just talk to him, therefore choosing a café as an appropriate meeting place.  
“Jackson, I just want to warn you, he can be difficult some-”  
“Look its fine, don’t worry about it. I can deal with it.” At that moment the door of the café opened.  
“He’s here, finally.” Youngjae said. Jackson turned to look.  
“Wow.”  
Through the door walked a man. A man with dark piercing eyes and a sharp handsome face; whose dark brown hair was pushed back from his forehead in a messy but stylish way. He wore a simple t-shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket yet he looked like a model. The man noticed Youngjae and Jackson, nodded at them briefly before going to the counter to order a coffee.  
“That’s him?” Jackson whispered after finally tearing his eyes away from the beautiful man.  
“That’s him.” Youngjae replied with a slightly grim expression on his face: he was expecting the worse from this meeting.  
The man got his drink and walked over to join Jackson and Youngjae. As he approached Youngjae greeted him with a smile.  
“Hey.” He said, standing up. Jackson hesitantly followed suit.  
“Hi.” The man responded with a small but warm smile for Youngjae, momentarily glancing at Jackson.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, you?” Youngjae responded with a brief smile and nod before he noticed Jackson lingering beside him, seemingly anxious to be introduced.  
“Oh Jackson, this is my friend Jaebum. Jaebum this-”  
“Hi I’m Jackson.” Jackson cut off Youngjae holding out his hand. The man, Jaebum, smirked slightly as he shook his hand.  
“Actually we’ve met before.” Jaebum said. Jackson frowned.  
“I don’t think so, I’m sure I would’ve remembered.”  
“Really? Where?” Youngjae asked at the same time.  
“Jinyoung’s party last year; as I recall you were dressed as a cheerleader.” Jaebum’s smirk grew as Jackson became redder.  
“Oh… right.” Jackson laughed awkwardly, now understanding why he hadn’t remembered Jaebum. He couldn’t really remember anything from that night.  
“Ah okay.” Youngjae said. “So how have you been Jaebum?” he sat down again followed by Jaebum doing the same. Jackson remained standing, a frown on his face.  
“I’m not so bad, actually I-”  
“I didn’t say anything to you that night did I?” Jackson interrupted. Jaebum and Youngjae looked at him. An amused look forming on Jaebum’s face.  
“Um no, we weren’t properly introduced. I just… saw you there.” As Jaebum replied Jackson’s face took on an expression of relief.  
“Thank goodness.” He exclaimed happily, finally taking his seat again. “So Jaebum, you know how to play the drums?”  
Youngjae sighed, he had been hoping Jackson wouldn’t plunge straight into band talk. Jaebum quickly glanced at him before answering. “Yeah I play the drums.”  
“Any good?”  
“Very.”  
“Hmm, you sure?”  
“What d'you mean?”  
“You seem more like a front man to me.” Jackson pouted.  
“Really? Why’s that?” Jaebum leaned forward.  
“I don’t know; you just give off that vibe.” Jackson smiled, leaning back. Jaebum smirked.  
“Well that may be but I’m a drummer. The best you’ll find around here.”  
“I’m sure there’s some very good drummers around here.” Jackson said, tilting his head.  
“Maybe.” Jaebum took a sip of his coffee. “But I’m the best.” They stared each other out. Youngjae coughed awkwardly, bringing the attention onto himself.  
“Um, I can vouch for Jaebum being good enough for our band.” he muttered.  
“I’m more than good enough.”  
“Good ‘cause we only accept the best.”  
“What about you? How do I know I’m not stepping into something I won’t regret?”  
Jackson laughed. “You don’t.”  
Jaebum just looked at him; his eyes darkening.  
“Jackson is really very good at playing guitar…considering he’s only been learning it for a few months, and you know my singing.” Youngjae cut in, very to defuse tension in the air.  
“And Mark’s a really fast learner.” Jackson added.  
“Mark’s in the band?” Jaebum turned to Youngjae who just nodded. “I didn’t know he could play any instruments.”  
“Well he does now. Wait, how do you know Mark?”  
“Just…stuff.” They were silent for moment.  
“So…” Youngjae started, cautiously. “Will you be in our band?”  
Jaebum didn’t reply for a moment, staring at Jackson. Jackson nibbled on his bottom lip, waiting for Jaebum’s answer. He suddenly felt self-conscious under the stare from those hard eyes, but he didn’t break eye contact.  
“Yeah, I’ll be in the band.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is possibly a bit meh but it's kind of necessary, hopefully future chapters will be more satisfying.  
> The female character in this is not supposed to be anyone from real life, I just choose a random female Korean name (i thought it would be weird if i choose a western name.) 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“Jackson we’re going to be late.” Youngjae groaned. “You’ve been in there for over an hour.” Today was the first official band meeting.  
“Alright I’m coming!” Jackson shouted from the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he emerged.  
“Oh my god, we’re only going to Jaebum’s! Why are you so dressed up?”  
“I’m not dressed up!”  
“You’re wearing eyeliner!”  
“So? I regularly wear eye liner.”  
“Only when- never mind we’ve got to go.” Youngjae sighed, flat sharing with Jackson was difficult.  
“Do I look good though?”  
“You look great now let’s go.” 

After a short bus journey, they arrived. Jaebum answered the door.  
“Sorry we’re late.” Youngjae apologised.  
“Hey Jaebum, miss me?” Jackson said, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly. The other man just raised his eyebrows.  
Jaebum’s house quite reflected the man himself. It was simple, maybe even sparse, but strangely fashionable.  
“Okay, so the band.” Jaebum began once they had all sat down. “what kind are we?”  
“Rock, of course.” Jackson answered.  
“Yes, but what kind of rock?” The others stared at him blankly. “Like alternative, metal etc.”  
Jackson shrugged.  
“Well, who’s the song writer?”  
“There’s no official song writer.”  
“You haven’t got much sorted.”  
“Well that’s what this meeting’s for.”  
“You mean you haven’t got any idea what you’re doing?”  
Jackson looked at him, annoyed. “Like I said, that’s what this meeting is for.”  
Jaebum sighed.  
“Anyway I want to see you play the drums.”  
“Why?”  
Jackson shrugged.  
“I guess we should all show our ‘skills’.” Youngjae cut in.  
“Jackson should go first then.” The drummer suggested. The other man looked at him for a moment.  
“Fine, I’ll go first.” Despite making lots of mistakes and the melody not quite flowing perfectly, Jackson wasn’t bad. There was a feel to the way that he played which was very…beautiful, Jaebum thought, and something about him made it difficult to look away. When he was finished they heard Youngjae sing, whose voice was heavenly and Mark play base, who was definitely improving.  
“Right, now Jaebum’s turn.” Jackson grinned, honestly he had been looking forward to this a lot. “Where’s your drum kit?”  
“Downstairs.”  
They followed him into the basement.  
“Don’t be too nervous! You’ll still be in the band if you fuck up; you can play the triangle.” Jackson grinned.  
“How nice.” Jaebum smiled sarcastically before starting to play. And when he said he was good, he wasn’t lying. It was like he played with his whole being. He never missed a beat.  
“Do I pass?” he raised his eyebrows when he was finished, noticing the others impressed expressions.  
“So you’re more than just a pretty face, good.” 

“Next time, we’ll start playing together then.” Jaebum said as they were leaving. Youngjae, Mark and Jackson walked to the bus stop, feeling oddly tired.  
“Shit, I’ve forgotten my jacket, wait for me.” Jackson exclaimed and he ran off back towards the house.  
“What is it?” Jaebum answered the door, surprised when he saw Jackson there.  
“I forgot my jacket, if you would be so kind to let me get.”   
“Oh right. Come in, where’d you leave it?”  
Jackson found it on the sofa.  
“Got it, thanks.” Jackson said as Jaebum saw him out. “I’ll see you next time, oh and Jaebum, your drumming really blew me away.”  
“Well, didn’t I say it would?” he smirked.  
“Seriously though, you’re extremely talented.” Jackson then smiled warmly. Maybe Jackson was imagining it, but Jaebum seemed to blush very slightly.  
“Yeah, you’re pretty good too…”  
“Really?!” the other man grinned.  
“But you need a lot of practice.” Jaebum said quickly.  
Jackson grinned wider. 

They started having band practice three times a week. At first, things didn’t go so well.  
“Jaebum I think you’re playing it too fast.”  
“No I’m not, you need to keep up with me.”  
“No. Anyway, this song is wrong.”  
And so it went for the next three weeks. They would try a song; it wouldn’t feel right.  
“Maybe I was wrong, maybe this just isn’t going to work.” Jackson mumbled at the end of a practice session as they were packing up. Youngjae looked at him, feeling sad about Jackson’s drop in mood lately. He wanted to comfort him.  
“D-”  
“You can’t be like that. This is only our third week, are you going to give up that easily?” Jaebum interrupted, staring challengingly at Jackson. Jackson turned in surprise to look at him. “Well are you?”  
“But it’s not-”  
“Not what?”  
Jackson cast his eyes down. “Can we really do this?”  
“Not with that attitude.”  
Jackson looked up at Jaebum then, shocked at the force in his voice.  
“We’re going to keep practicing until this works, and it will work, okay?”  
Jackson just nodded, he hadn’t realised he felt this passionately about the band. Jaebum turned to Mark and Youngjae then, both also nodded, a tiny bit scared of him but also weirdly inspired.  
And then at the next practice, right at the end, right before their last run through of a song, something happened. Suddenly their instruments blended together. Suddenly they were no longer four individuals doing their own thing; they were one band.  
“See I told you.” Jaebum said.  
Jackson just smiled. 

As band practices continued, the four members grew closer, but what was particularly noticeable was Jackson and Jaebum’s relationship. Both had a talent in irritating the other, yet they seemed to enjoy each-others company rather a lot.  
“Today was good.” Jaebum said, at the end of one practice session.  
“Yep, you weren’t so bad today.” Jackson grinned.  
“Ha thanks.” The other replied dryly. “Anyway I was thinking…” stuttering as he turned to look at Jackson, just as he was taking off his sweaty t-shirt.  
“You were thinking?” Jackson smirked, noticing him staring.  
“Um yes uh, maybe next time we could try out some of our own songs, all of us seem to have some.” Now avoiding looking at Jackson’s bare torso.  
“Sure, that’d be good.”  
“Great, okay.” Jaebum hesitated for a moment before turning to walk away.  
“Uh Jaebum, did you perhaps want to go for a drink with me sometime? To talk about band stuff…” Jackson muttered the last part.  
The drummer paused. “When?”  
“Whenever you’re free.”  
Another pause. “I’m free tonight.”  
Jackson tried not to smile too widely and nodded in agreement. Their eyes connected then and Jackson felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. Then came a knock on the door.  
“Shall I get it?” Mark said, already walking to the door. A few seconds later he returned.  
“It’s your girlfriend.” He said. A pretty girl followed him into the room. Jackson looked at Jaebum, suddenly feeling ill.  
“Hey babe.” The girl walked towards Jaebum and kissed him, although his expression remained strangely blank. “Is everything okay?” The girl frowned.  
“What? Yeah of course.” Jaebum mumbled. A silence followed.  
“Well aren’t you going to introduce me?” she smiled at the other people in the room.  
“Yeah, uh this is my band. You already know Youngjae, that’s Mark and this, this is J-Jackson.” He stuttered. “Guys, this is Yunseo…my girlfriend.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She held her hand out to Jackson. “I’ve heard loads about you, he never shuts up about you actually.” She laughed and smiled cheerfully. Jackson shook her hand, forcing a polite smile, briefly glancing at Jaebum. After introductions she turned back to Jaebum.  
“Um, we better be leaving soon.”  
“Why?” Jaebum blinked.  
“We have a dinner reservation.” She frowned.  
“Oh right, I forgot.”  
He looked at Jackson then, a strange expression on his face.  
“Another time." Jackson tried to smile "You should go get ready, you’ve got a date, it was nice to meet you Yunseo, have a good evening.” Jackson said before hurrying out of the house, dragging Mark and Youngjae with him as they shouted their goodbyes.  
“Of course he has a girlfriend.” He muttered to himself whilst waiting for the bus. A pretty, sweet girlfriend. This complicated everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I choose Youngjae and Mark to be the other two members, it was just random really, although I expect the other members will make appearances in one way or another in future chapters. Also I'm not sure what I should call the band in this, would GOT7 be inappropriate since there are only 4 of them?  
> On the subject of future chapters, I expect there won't be that many, this is going to be quite short, probably no more that 5 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had real difficulty writing the last chapter but i really appreciated the constructive criticism and have tried as much as possible to take it on board. I'm still a very inexperienced writer but I constantly want to improve.

“I’m here.” Jackson shouted walking through the door to Jaebum’s house. This was almost the fifth week of band practices.  
“Shhh.” Youngjae shushed him, motioning towards the door on the other side of the room. “He’s on the phone.” He mouthed.  
“Talking to his girlfriend is he?” Jackson rolled his eyes, acting unimpressed. It had shocked him a lot when he found out Jaebum had a girlfriend, and it made him feel stupid. Of course Jaebum would have a girlfriend. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. But he was too stupid to realise and had already let his feelings run wild. It was now no secret how Jackson felt about Jaebum. However, the thing that most upset him was he had really thought that there was a small possibility that Jaebum liked him back. But then, just as his hopes had almost been realised, they were shattered.  
“No, shush, it’s important.” Youngjae motioned for him to sit down. Jackson frowned, wondering what it could before sitting beside Mark, who was engrossed in a game on his phone, seemingly oblivious to the apparent importance of the phone call.  
“Who-”  
“Shhhhhh!” Youngjae shushed him again before moving slowly towards to door that led to the room Jaebum was in. At that moment Jaebum walked back in the room, a triumphant look on his face. The others looked at him expectantly.  
“Well…who was it?” Jackson asked finally.  
“That was Jinyoung and-”  
“What did he want?” Jackson interrupted.  
“I was about to get to that.” Jaebum glared.  
Jackson huffed.  
“That was Jinyoung and I just managed to get us a small gig.” Jaebum smiled victoriously, expecting cheers and praise but all he got was faces that were slowly turning paler.  
“A gig?” Youngjae repeated. Jaebum nodded, his smile now faltering a bit as Youngjae slumped down on the sofa and stared into space.  
“But we’ve only been practicing for five weeks.” Mark said.  
“Right yeah but it isn’t for an another five weeks and it’s small, we can only play for maximum twenty minutes so it’s not big or anything…” Jaebum tried to reassure them, suddenly realising how this could cause concern. “But it’s at a really good place.” Mark and Youngjae said nothing.  
“Guys we can do it.” Jackson started. “We have another five weeks and its only twenty minutes. It’s fine, Jinyoung did well.”  
“Exactly.” Jaebum nodded, noticing the way Jackson only gave Jinyoung credit for getting the gig. “We’re just going to have to work extra hard and… I think we should probably decide songs today if possible, we also need a band name…” Silence descended over the room for a moment. “Will you do it?”  
“If you say it’ll be fine, okay.” Mark mumbled. Youngjae looked between Jaebum and Jackson.  
“Well I don’t have much choice do I.” He sighed.  
“Great then, lets-” Jaebum began before his phone started ringing. He hesitated.  
“Girlfriend is it?” Jackson muttered. Jaebum didn’t say anything but left the room before finally answering. The now familiar sick feeling hit Jackson as he watched Jaebum walk out. He felt angry.  
“You okay?” Youngjae asked, noticing Jackson’s expression.  
“Yeah…yeah of course.” Jackson smiled shaking his head. “You okay with this gig?”  
“Yeah…I guess I’ll be okay.’ Youngjae smiled timidly. Then Jackson noticed Jaebum walk back in the room.  
“Youngjae I never told you about this guy’s number I got yesterday.” Jackson said loudly, Youngjae frowned at him before rolling his eyes. “He was seriously the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen, like really this time.” He didn’t know what he was trying to gain from it, but he still did it. He’d been doing it a lot lately, random pointless attempts to make Jaebum jealous. As if Jaebum would be jealous, he had a girlfriend. Jaebum ignored him.  
“Shall we decide the songs then?” Jaebum said, a slight edge to his voice. 

***

Deciding on the songs was relatively easy, they had chosen just to perform mostly self-written songs and two covers. Well it was easy until they came to the final song. Youngjae and Mark both had songs that they had written chosen but when it came to the final song, it was between one of Jaebum’s songs and one of Jackson’s.  
“I think my song’s better.” Jackson said firmly.  
Jaebum sighed. “It’s not that yours is bad, it just doesn’t fit with the set as well as mine. And I’m not being biased.”  
Jackson rolled his eyes. “And how does my song ‘not fit with the set’? Huh?”  
“Jackson don’t be like this.”  
“Be like what? I don’t see why we can’t get rid of one of the covers and both have our songs in it.”  
“No, we can’t play our…It has to be the best set possible. The one that will get us the best response.”  
“Are you saying we won’t get a good response from my song?”  
“I’m not saying that, but my song would be more appropriate. I’m sure Youngjae and Mark agree with me.”  
Jackson turned and stared accusingly at Mark and Youngjae who quickly avoided eye contact, acting as if they weren’t even listening to the conversation. When Jackson and Jaebum argued, which happened a lot, they tended to avoid getting involved, it was better for everyone that way. Jackson turned back to Jaebum.  
“Right let’s flip a coin for it.”  
“What? Jackson this is the first time we’re ever going to play our music in public. We have to be the best we can be, with the best set possible. You can’t be so unprofessional.”  
“My song is good enough!”  
“Both our songs are good enough but I know people will respond better to mine in this specific set. Don’t be so unreasonable!”  
Jackson stared at him for a moment. “Well if you know best you better make all the decisions. We might as well not be here; we’ll just turn up to play the music. It’s fine you do whatever you want, we’ll do whatever you say.”  
“You’re being impossible.”  
“Great.” Jackson spat. He turned to Youngjae. “Let’s continue our conversation, since we’re not needed.” Youngjae looked bewildered. “So the guy, he was wearing these really tight jeans you could see e-”  
“Can you just fucking stop!” Jaebum shouted, standing up, he could feel the blood boiling through his veins. “If you’re going to act like a child then we might as well not bother with this whole thing.”  
“Me acting like a child? How on earth am I acting like a child.” Jackson said calmly, although he had a stern expression.  
“Acting unprofessional; not compromising with the song choice; talking about… that…stuff when it’s a band meeting!”  
“What ‘stuff’ would that be?”  
“You know what! This is important, don’t you want this band to succeed?”  
“Youngjae, Mark, would you mind leaving.” Jackson said, not breaking eye contact with Jaebum. Before a moment of hesitation, they both ran out of that house as fast a light. Now Jaebum and Jackson were alone.  
“Yeah I do want this band to succeed. In fact, I was enjoying being in it before you started controlling everything. This is a band consisting of four people, not Im Jaebum and followers!” Jackson stood up, his voice slowly getting louder.  
“I’m not controlling everything! I’m trying to make this band successful, Mark and Youngjae agree to my ideas, you’re the only one that has a problem.” Jaebum stared at him then, shaking his head. “I don’t understand you. We were doing well then you just changed and became so difficult. Not helping with band decisions; always going on about some guy you’re going fuck.” He spat the last word.  
“So? What’s it to you? I turn up for the band practice, I play well. Why should I bother with band discussions since its always your way in the end?”  
“Jackson you-”  
“Why should you care if I want to chat with Youngjae occasionally?”  
“You’re flatmates! Why d’you have to tell him that stuff here?”  
“It doesn’t interfere with band practice; why should you care?”  
“This is not the place for it.”  
Jackson titled his head. “Is it cause I’m gay?”  
“What?” Jaebum frowned at him.  
“D’you feel uncomfortable cause I’m talking about guys? If I was talking about girls, I bet you’d be fine with it.” Jackson sneered.  
“What are you talking about?” Jaebum then raised his eyebrows. “Oh, is that how you’re trying to play it is it? Well then Jackson maybe I do have a problem with it. Each week it’s a new guy, how many men do you go through?” Jaebum stepped towards him.  
“Why do you want to know? You jealous?” Jackson said, mirroring Jaebum’s actions.  
“Are you serious?” Jaebum stepped closer to him again.  
“You sad ‘cause you aren’t one of the guys I’m talking about?”  
“I’m glad I’m not.” Jaebum hissed. His eyes staring piercingly into Jackson’s. They were now only inches away from each other. Neither one backing down. Jaebum had never felt so angry. This had been a long time coming, ever since Jackson had met his girlfriend he had been weird. At first he just seemed down but then he had become so uncooperative. He had no idea why he changed but it just made Jaebum frustrated. Every time he saw Jackson’s face he became frustrated.  
The phone rang. The sound echoing loudly through the house. After a moment Jackson stepped back.  
“You better get that; I expect it’s your girlfriend.”  
Jaebum started towards the phone.  
“Oh and I can fuck as many guys as I want.”  
Jaebum felt an explosion of rage. He turned around and grabbed Jackson by the front of his jacket. Then he froze. Although Jackson quickly maintained a challenging expression, Jaebum saw fear flash through his eyes. He let go of his jacket, stepping back and taking a deep breath.  
“Please leave.” He voice was shaking. His eyes on the floor. He felt ashamed.  
Jackson stared at him a second longer before leaving without word. Jaebum sunk to the floor, his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what to call the band, probably end up calling it GOT7, even though there's only four of them...but GOT7(4) seems a bit of a strange name for a rock band...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a lot of swearing in this chapter. 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

The door slammed. Youngjae stood up from where he was perched anxiously on the sofa.   
“You’re home.” He said as he saw Jackson walk into the flat. His eyes were red and watery; he looked awful. “What happened?” Youngjae asked, tentatively walking over to him.   
“That bastard, that’s what happened.” He spat before kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto a chair.   
“What did he do?” Youngjae frowned, trying to work out what had happened. Jackson and Jaebum had argued many times before but this time it seemed really bad.   
“Who does he think he is that he can just control everything?” Jackson began to rant, ignoring Youngjae’s question. “He thinks he owns the fucking world, telling us all what to do. The day I met him everything has gone to shit. I can’t deal with him anymore I just...he just… I can’t see him anymore, every time…” Jackson paused, breathing heavily. “I need a drink.” He made towards the kitchen.   
“No no no.” Youngjae caught him, blocking his way. The other man looked up at him, fuming. “Alcohol is not a good idea right now. Just, sit down, talk to me.” He guided Jackson to the sofa.   
“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t be around that twat anymore, he’s just fucked everything up, everything! That homophobic control freak-”  
“Wait, homophobic?” Youngjae interrupted. “I’ve known Jaebum for a long time, and I know that he definitely isn’t homophobic.”   
“Yeah well, must be just me he hates then.” Jackson slouched back on the sofa. “He…” he began but then stopped. Very quickly tears had started streaming down his face and he was taking sobbing, ragged breathes. He looked so small and fragile.   
“Hey it’s okay.” Youngjae tried to comfort him, putting his arm around him pulling him into his chest.  
“I can’t.” Jackson said between sobs. “it feels like my heart is being ripped out.” Tears continued to stream, soaking Youngjae’s shirt.   
“I know, it’s okay.”   
“Why does he have a girlfriend? I know he’s straight and there’s no hope but I can’t stop feeling…”   
Youngjae frowned at the word straight. He opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it deciding against speaking at that time. It could make everything worse.   
“I never expected to feel this bad.” He continued to sob.   
Jackson cried into Youngjae’s chest for twenty minutes before finally falling asleep. Youngjae, trapped with Jackson sleeping on him, took out his phone and sent a text to Mark. 

***

Jaebum was still huddled on the floor when Mark arrived. He couldn’t process what had just happened. He hadn’t meant to grab Jackson like that, something just snapped in him when he said those words. He kept replaying the argument again and again in his head, trying to make sense of his feelings; he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt that angry, but he didn’t understand why, it was over such a trivial matter.   
Mark walked into Jaebum’s house without knocking, as usual. As soon as Jaebum saw him he stood up, surprised.   
“Mark, what are you doing here?” he muttered, quickly wiping the tears off his face.   
“Youngjae texted me.” Mark said, surprised to have found the usually strong, in control man looking so vulnerable.   
Jaebum nodded, before looking down at his hands.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Mark asked, walking further into the room. Jaebum said nothing. Mark sat down on the sofa, patting the space beside him for Jaebum to sit down, which he did.   
“I don’t know why he does this to me.” Jaebum muttered after a few moments. “I just feel so helpless around him.” Mark didn’t say anything, just listened. “Maybe… maybe it’s because he’s so…stubborn. I guess I used to being in control and he challenges that, maybe that’s why he fucks up my head.”   
“Maybe.” Mark muttered.  
“I shouldn’t have been so controlling, he’s right, it’s everyone’s decision, everyone has to be happy with the choices.” He slouched back on the sofa.   
“Are you sure that’s the only reason he makes you…this way?” Mark asked, watching Jaebum’s face closely.  
Jaebum looked down at his hands. “I don’t know… what else could it be right?”   
“What are you going to do?”   
Jaebum thought for a moment, a tired expression on his face. “I’ll apologise. I can’t let the band fall apart.”   
Mark nodded. Soon after Jaebum fell asleep where he ws sitting.

*** 

The next day Jackson woke up, still lying on the sofa. The sunlight streaming through window hurt his eyes and his back ached. He looked at the time, it was 11:33.   
“Shit.” He mumbled to himself, dragging himself off the sofa and into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He found his phone on the table in the kitchen, and checked it. He had four missed calls: one from Youngjae, three from Jaebum. His heart beat faster as he saw Jaebum’s name, as it always did. Suddenly he recalled what happened last night and felt sick. Why was he calling him now? Just as Jackson was about to put his phone down it started to ring. ‘Jaebum’ flashed up as the caller ID and Jackson heart began to thump. He didn’t want to talk. His thumb hovered over the decline button but he hesitated. Maybe he should just answer, maybe he’d regret it more if he declined the call. After a few more seconds of deliberation he answered.   
“Hello.”   
“Can I talk to you?” Jaebum answered, his voice remarkable calm and soft. Jackson paused for a second, trying to slow the beating of his heart. Why did he feel so nervous?   
“Sure, go ahead.” He said quickly. Jaebum went quiet for a moment.   
“I mean; can we meet somewhere?”   
Jackson sighed, his mind battling itself.   
“Jackson, you still there?” Jaebum asked, his voice sounding slightly concerned.   
“Yeah I’m here…text me where to meet, I’ll meet you at one.” Jackson hung up the phone. 

They arranged to meet at a coffee shop five minutes away from Jackson’s flat. Jackson felt a bit better about the meeting after he’d gotten some breakfast and had a shower. He didn’t really know what Jaebum wanted to talk to him about but he guessed it could be one of three things: he was leaving the band; he was going to tell Jackson to leave the band or he was going to try to make up. At that moment, the first two options seemed more likely although Jackson desperately wanted it to be the third. Despite all the things he had said last night, he didn’t want the band to split up, and he didn’t want Jaebum to hate him. He was glad they were meeting up; it would hopefully stop him dwelling on the argument.   
Jackson arrived at 12:55, deliberately wanting to be at the café first however Jaebum seemed to have the same idea as he was already there when Jackson walked in. He sat up straight as he saw Jackson enter. The other man froze as he saw Jaebum before nodding at him and walking to the counter.   
“Wait, Jackson.” Jaebum called out, Jackson turned around. “I already got you a coffee.” Jaebum said, slightly sheepishly.   
Jackson made his way over to his table.   
“How did you know what I would want?” Jackson asked, his expression reserved and cold.   
“Well it’s what you usually get…I can get you something else if you’d rather.”   
Jackson shook his head. “No it’s what I would’ve ordered, thank you.” He took a sip of his coffee. Jaebum watched him for a moment. Jackson noticed how he kept fidgeting with the hem of his jumper, it was very unlike Jaebum. In fact, Jaebum’s whole posture was very unlike how he usually was; he looked nervous.   
“Jackson… the reason I wanted to talk.” Jaebum started. “I want to say I’m sorry, I think you’re right, I was being too controlling. It was because I wanted, want, the band to succeed but that’s no excuse for my behaviour and I’m sorry.” Jaebum looked up at Jackson who was just staring at his coffee cup. “Also, I’m sorry about last night…I lost control…” he stared at Jackson, anticipating a response. “If you want I will leave the band, it’s your band, you started it and if I’ve upset you too much then…” he trailed off. Jackson stayed still.   
Just as the silence almost got too much for Jaebum, Jackson began to shake his head. “I won’t ask you to leave to band.” He said. “I’m glad you apologised…I want to say I’m sorry too, I acted childishly and behaved like a dick.” He glanced up at Jaebum then, who nodded in response.   
“I guess we both behaved like dicks.” They were silent for a few moments. “I… I don’t want to split up the band.”   
Jackson nodded in response. “Neither do I.”   
“I think this band has something special.”   
“I think so too.” Silence again.   
“Can we be friends?” Jaebum then asked quietly. Jackson looked at him. The afternoon sun was shining in onto Jaebum’s face and he was struck again with how beautiful the man in front of him was. He thought about what Jaebum said, about being friends, and thought how horrible it would be to just be friends, to be near this man that he liked, maybe even loved, and know nothing would ever happen. But then he thought about how much worse it would be to be away from him, to become strangers to each other.   
“Yeah.” Jackson smiled softly. “Let’s be friends.”   
Jaebum couldn’t contain his smile then, sitting back in his seat, grinning stupidly in relief. “Good, I’m so glad, I was so worried.” He giggled nervously.  
Jackson smiled at Jaebum’s dorky grin, thinking how cute it was. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I have taken such a long time to update this, I've just had a lot of uni work but I have a brief break now and I expect that this fic will be finished within the week, there's probably only one more chapter to go^^ 
> 
> Please enjoy

It was the morning before the day of their first ever live performance. Jackson lay in bed thinking over the last few weeks. He hadn’t slept to well the night before, in fact he hadn’t been sleeping well for a while; his anxieties growing more and more every day. Jackson was usually a very confident person, rarely afraid of any kind of public situation however this was really scaring him. He tried to quiet his worries repeatedly, telling himself that they had practiced enough; it was only a 20minute slot etc. It didn’t work though. He sighed, not bothering to move out of bed, watching the dust float through the sun beams coming through his window. His phone started to ring. Momentarily he searched frantically around his bed for before finally finding it. It was Jaebum.  
“Hello.” Jackson answered.  
“Hi Jackson.” Jaebum replied. Jackson tried to convince himself that his heart didn’t skip when he heard him say his name. Since they had made up from the argument everything had been much better, they were now quite good friends and rarely bickered anymore. However, Jackson’s feelings had not changed much, despite trying to go on dates with other people, despite trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in that deep, despite all his efforts nothing had changed really. He figured the only thing that could make it go away was time. Eventually it’d go away, he hoped and to that hope he clung to desperately, for without it he would not have been able to face Jaebum for the past five weeks. It was okay though. He was happy. It helped that Jaebum didn’t really know of his feelings yet.  
“You okay?” Jackson asked, confused as to why Jaebum had called him.  
“I’m okay…how are you doing?”  
“I’m okay too.”  
There was pause at the other end of the line. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”  
Jackson took a deep breath. “Honestly, so so nervous.” he said with a slight laugh.  
“Me too.” Jaebum nervously giggled back. There was silence for a moment. “We’ll be okay won’t be we?”  
Jackson noticed the touch of vulnerability in Jaebum’s statement although he said it with an affirmative positive tone. Despite the cool, confident exterior, Jackson thought maybe Jaebum needed comforting too.  
“Yeah, we’ll be okay. Of course we’ll be okay we’ve been practicing so much I can play the whole set backwards in my sleep.” Jackson tried to sound confident. he didn’t believe his own words but Jaebum laughed softly.  
“Good, just phoning to make sure we all know that we’ll do great tomorrow and that band practice is in an hour so get out of bed.” Jaebum said, his usual authoritative tone returning to his voice.  
“Urgh no, I don’t want to.” Jackson groaned, pulling the duvet up over his face.  
“I knew you’d still be in bed! Ha!” Jackson could almost hear Jaebum’s grin.  
“Yeah I am! So? I haven’t been able to sleep for the past five weeks.” Jackson huffed in a light-hearted manner.  
Jaebum paused for a moment. “Are you really that worried?” he asked, his voice soft.  
Jackson thought for a moment “Yeah…if I knew I’d be like this I wouldn’t have started the band.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s natural to be nervous, but you’re right; we are going to be okay. You can play really well and I know you’ve been practicing non-stop. Let’s just try to enjoy ourselves tomorrow, no matter what happens.” Jaebum’s words reassured Jackson hugely. Hearing that it will be okay from someone else made him believe that himself a bit more, especially when that someone was Jaebum.  
“Yeah let’s try to enjoy it.” Jackson repeated.  
“Who knows, tomorrow could be the beginning of great things, better mark it in the calendar.” Jaebum joked, Jackson half-heartedly laughed back while turning his head to look at his calendar hanging on the wall. He felt like he was forgetting something…  
“Shit!” Jackson shot up.  
“What, what is it?” Jaebum asked, sounded concerned.  
“Youngjae.”  
“Youngjae?”  
“Youngjae’s birthday tomorrow.” Jackson panted out before dropping his phone on his bed and running out his room into Youngjae’s. It seemed Youngjae was just out of the shower and was about to get dressed when Jackson burst in causing him to screech and dive naked under his duvet.  
“Jackson get out.” He shrieked.  
Jackson ignored him, climbing onto his bed at the speed of light, pining him down through the duvet.  
“Why didn’t you remind me it was your birthday tomorrow?” Jackson questioned harshly.  
“What? I don’t know just get out!” he didn’t move. Youngjae sighed “Obviously because we have more important things on tomorrow.”  
“More important things? What’s more important that the anniversary of your birth?”  
“Stop being dramatic and get off me.” Youngjae wriggled under him. Finally, Jackson got off and took some steps back.  
“You should have told me; it’s going to be difficult organising stuff at such short notice.” Jackson said, rubbing his forehead.  
“No! We have the performance.”  
“Well it’ll have to be afterwards, don’t worry I’ll sort it.” He said before leaving the room as fast as he had entered.  
“Jackson-” Youngjae began but stopped, realising there was no point. 

Jackson went back to his room and picked up his phone, intending to make some phone calls. He saw he hadn’t hung up, the call was still connected to Jaebum.  
“Shit.” Jackson muttered under his breath, realising the hurried messy way he had ended the call. He was about to hang up but then stopped. He tentatively lifted the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?” he said quietly.  
“Hello.” Came the reply.  
“You stayed on the line?” Jackson questioned, voice going back to normal loudness from the surprise.  
“Yep, wanted to know what happened.” Jaebum replied, somehow not sounding irritated at suddenly being abandoned.  
“Oh it’s just…I forgot Youngjae’s birthday.”  
“You forgot Youngjae’s birthday?” a note of mocking and disbelief in his voice.  
“Yeah well you know…band stuff. I’m guessing you didn’t?”  
“Nope, I’ve got his present all sorted.” Jaebum boasted.  
“And what about a party?”  
“What about a party?”  
“He has to have a party!” Jackson exclaimed loudly. “Never mind I’ll sort it. I’ll see you later for band practice. Bye.”  
“Bye.” Jaebum managed before hanging up.  
After making some calls, primarily to Jinyoung, Jackson had managed to arrange and party that would have guests and food and drink and music. It would be after the show and Jinyoung’s place. Although it wasn’t perfect Jackson felt pretty proud of himself. Suddenly he was looking forward to the next day. 

*** 

Fifteen minutes before they were on to perform for the first time as a whole band in public. This was it. An hour before Jackson had felt strangely calm, almost as if in a kind of trance, now it was hitting him what was about to happen. Jaebum stepped up beside him.  
“You’re going to do brilliantly.” He said in a calm matter of fact way. “What are you going to do?”  
Jackson looked up at him, he eyes were calm and sincere and then Jackson felt a small feeling of peace inside him.  
“I’m going to do brilliantly.” He nodded. “What about you? What are you going to do?” Jackson asked just as Jaebum was about to turn away.  
“Me? I’ll do better than brilliantly.” He winked, making Jackson snort. He cal;ed the other members over, it was time to go on. 

*** 

And in a flash it was over. It didn’t feel like twenty minutes; it felt like two. As Jackson stumbled off stage he tried to recall what had just happened but couldn’t pin point any exact occurrences, just a sense of elation. It went well, that’s all he knew at that time, at that’s all he needed to know.  
Suddenly he was being hugged. He hugged back, somehow knowing it was Youngjae. He then hugged Mark before looking around for Jaebum, who somehow was standing right beside him.  
“We did brilliantly.” The man grinned before pulling Jackson into a tight, although all too brief, hug.  
“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” Jackson smiled, still in a slight daze. He looked at Jaebum’s face. He was smiling broadly, Jackson had never seen him look so happy, and it filled him with joy. However, it also made him oddly sad as he thought of how he wished that smile was for him and only him. It was a strange thing to think about then, but his brain really was having a hard time processing everything. He just looked at Jaebum, with his beautiful smile and-  
“Jaebum.” A female voice called out. Jackson and Jaebum both turned in its direction although Jackson quickly looked away. It was Jaebum’s girlfriend. As soon as she had seen them she stilled, Champagne bottle in hand, a sad expression on her face. Jaebum looked at her and smiled, very unaware of how close he was standing to Jackson and how they had been staring at each other.  
“Jaebum, I think…I think we should talk.” She muttered out, turning around and walking out. Jaebum frowned, seemingly having come back to his senses slightly.  
“I better go.” Jaebum said.  
“Yeah okay.” Jackson nodded.  
“I’ll see you at Youngjae’s party okay.” And then he ran off. Leaving Jackson alone, however Jackson felt quite content, still buzzing from the performance he found Youngjae and Mark and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I side stepped any mention of the bands actual name... 
> 
> Not too much really happens in this chapter, despite it being one of the longer ones from this fic, but I don't know, I guess it just gives a little more insight into the characters maybe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, here we go. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

By the time Mark, Youngjae and Jackson got to the party, it seemed to already be in full swing. Jinyoung had really gone all out, practically transforming his (massive) place into a club.   
“Happy birthday.” Jackson smiled, hugging his flatmate.   
“You didn’t have to do so much.” Youngjae said, although he was smiling thankfully.   
“It’s nothing, it was Jinyoung anyway.” Jackson replied. “You better go; everyone is here for you.” He ended with a wink before pushing the boy off who quickly cast back a final smile. Jackson still felt a little dazed. He was tired but didn’t want to sleep. He got himself a drink, tonight he would have a good time.   
And after a few more drinks Jackson was the life of the party, as he usually was, all his anxieties from the last few weeks dispersed as he talked and laughed happily. It felt so great being here but he couldn’t help wondering where Jaebum was. 

***

After being dragged up to dance several times, Youngjae decided to sit down. He was so grateful that so much effort had been put into the party, but he was really tired. He looked around the room, there was a lot of people here, a lot of people he didn’t actually know but he didn’t mind. He spotted Jackson then; dancing. It made Youngjae happy to see him behaving like his old self again. He searched the crowd to see if Jaebum was there yet, but he couldn’t see him. Oh Jaebum and Jackson. Would have perhaps been better to have said something? It was pretty obvious to him and Mark that there was something special between them, if you were around them for five minutes you’d know there was. Youngjae had wanted to say something, it frustrated him so much, watching them going around and around in circles like they did, but Mark had convinced him that they had to sort it out themselves. He was probably right, but sometimes Youngjae thought about how much less pain would have been caused if they had just said something. He sighed.   
“You okay?” It was Mark, he sat beside him. Youngjae smiled.   
“Yeah of course” he hesitated. “Mark, are you sure we shouldn’t have said anything, about Jaebum and Jackson I mean?”   
Mark thought for a moment, watching the movement of all the people around the room.   
“Yeah, I’m sure.” He said finally. “It’s all going to be okay in the end.” He nodded to the dance floor. Youngjae turned to look. 

***

Jackson felt great. It had been ages since he had felt like this. The alcohol was taking effect. He moved to the music, people surrounding him, dancing with anyone, he loved it. He felt someone come up behind him, gentle hands placed on his hips. He didn’t care who it was, he’d dance with them. He swayed back into them, however they didn’t respond. Jackson frowned and turned around before coming face to face with Jaebum. Jackson froze. Then he smiled.   
“Jaebum! You’re here.” He shouted over the music. Jaebum didn’t smile back.   
“Can I talk to you?” he said. Jackson frowned briefly before nodding and following Jaebum as he struggled through the crowd.   
He led them up to the roof. There was no-one up there. They were alone.  
“Fuck it’s cold.” Jackson shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He was just wearing a thin t-shirt.   
“Here, have this.” Jaebum took off his jacket and gave it to Jackson.   
“But then you’ll be cold.” Jackson tried to reject the offer.   
“You will be colder, please take it.”   
Jackson finally took the jacket and put it on. It was much warmer now. Jaebum walked toward the bannisters, Jackson followed.   
“Is everything okay?” Jackson asked, aware of Jaebum’s serious expression, but his tipsy mind not really processing what it meant. The other man nodded. There was silence for a moment.  
“My girlfriend split up with me.” Jaebum said, staring out at the night view.   
“Why?” Jackson asked, not sure of what else to say, shivering because of the cold.   
Jaebum shrugged. “She thinks I’m too into the band, not enough into her.”   
“Wow.” Jackson pulled the jacket closer around him.  
“She’s jealous. She thinks I spend too much time with you.”   
“That’s nothing to be jealous about.” Jackson joked. Jaebum turned to look at him. The night breeze ruffled his hair.   
“She thinks I like you.”   
Jackson looked at Jaebum before breaking out into laughter.   
“Tell her not to worry.” He smiled. Jaebum’s expression didn’t change. He continued to stare at Jackson. Jackson stopped smiling. Why was he looking at him like that? Jaebum stood back from the bannister and turned towards him. Jackson’s heart started beating faster. What was happening? Jaebum took a step towards him, another one; suddenly they were just centimetres apart. Jackson looked up at the man. What was happening? He just split up with his girlfriend. Why was he looking at him like that? Jaebum’s eyes explored Jackson’s face, hesitation in his expression. His eyes rested on his lips. Jackson’s heart was now racing; he still didn’t know what was happening. Then Jaebum leant towards him.   
And he leant back. Why did he do that? Hurt flashed across Jaebum’s face. He froze for a moment before pulling away. No.   
“Wait!” Jackson said out loud before grabbing Jaebum and crashing their lips together. Jaebum’s lips were still for a split second, obviously surprised by Jackson’s actions, before they started to move against his. Jackson put arm around Jaebum’s neck pulling him closer as Jaebum desperately clung to Jackson’s jacket as if the world would end if he let go. Jackson could feel that Jaebum was shaking. Jaebum kissed him urgently almost too urgently. Jackson broke the kiss. Jaebum looked at him, eyes blown with arousal but a look of fear on his face.   
“Hey, it’s okay, take it slow.” Jackson brought his hand up to cup Jaebum’s cheek.  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you.” Jaebum whispered as “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything sooner I was-”  
“It’s okay.” Jackson insisted, smiling softly. Jaebum nodded, leaning into Jackson’s hand. Jackson hesitated, he wanted to ask something. “So are you straight or…”  
“Bi.” Jaebum replied.   
Jackson’s eyes widened. “Have you always known…?”  
“Yes.” Jaebum smiled. Jackson felt like kicking himself; why had he assumed he was straight? He didn’t say anything for a moment, just stared at Jaebum, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe Jaebum was looking at him like that…  
“I want you.” Jaebum murmured, his voice low. Jackson’s breath caught. “I’ve never-”  
Jackson cut him off by colliding their lips back together. This time the kiss was slower, but it felt more intense, unbearably intense. Now their lips moved against each as if they were made to kiss the other. Jackson broke the kiss again.   
“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first met you too.” Jackson said. Jaebum smiled before sinking back into the kiss.

*One Year Later*

 

“JACKSON HURRY UP IT’S ARRIVED.” Youngjae yelled.   
“Alright I’m coming!” Jackson called back, marching out of his room leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.   
“Come on!” Youngjae shoved his arms into his jacket, and then shoved Jackson’s arms into his jacket.   
“Hey calm down, it’s not like it will make a difference how fast we get there.” Jackson said, fixing his hair again.   
“But I need to know!”   
They left their flat and ran to the bus stop, arriving just as the bus pulled in.   
“I don’t know why they’re sending a letter, isn’t that really prehistoric why don’t they email or phone?” Jackson asked, once they had got on the bus.   
“I don’t know…tradition or something maybe?” Youngjae responded half-heartedly, not really focusing on what Jackson was saying, slowly unthreading the hem of his jumper.   
After the first show they had played lots of very similar shows over the course of a year, everywhere they went, people liked them. It was amazing; they were happy. But then they received a phone call from someone, claiming they were from a record label, and they had seen the band at one such show. The person requested that they send them tapes of them playing and they would decide whether to sign them or not. It had taken the whole band by surprise, although they had aspired towards it, they never expected actually getting anywhere, they were fine just playing random gigs. They had sent off the tapes and were told they would receive a letter on the decision made by the label. Finally, the letter had arrived at Jaebum’s house, but they wanted to all open it together.   
Thanking the driver quickly, the men bolted to Jaebum’s house as soon as they got off the bus, arriving at his place in a flash.   
“We made it.” Jackson beamed. Youngjae laughed, still out of breath. He reached out to open the door but then hesitated.   
“What if they didn’t like us?” Youngjae asked, turning to Jackson. Jackson put his arm around him.  
“Then we’ll find someone who does.”   
At that moment Jaebum opened the door.   
“Good, you’re here finally.”   
“Someone had a struggle getting up this morning.” Youngjae glanced at Jackson.   
“Of course.” Jaebum huffed but couldn’t keep the smile of his face a Jackson ran forward to kiss him.   
“I missed you.” Jackson said, clinging to his boyfriend.   
“I missed you too.” Jaebum replied, squeezing him tighter.   
“You saw him yesterday.” Youngjae exclaimed, pushing past the sickly sweet couple. Youngjae wasn’t sure what he disliked more now; Jackson and Jaebum fighting or being constantly lovey-dovey. Okay, this was probably much better than them fighting.   
He walked into the kitchen. There it was. Jackson and Jaebum followed close behind, seemingly finding in impossible to not be constantly touching each other. Mark was sat at the kitchen table, staring at the letter.   
“Who’s going to open it?” he said. There was silence. No one wanted to be the one, but then again all of them did.   
“Jackson should.” Youngjae said finally.   
“Yeah, you started the band after all.” Jaebum said, noticing his boyfriends alarmed expression. Mark nodded in agreement.   
After a further moment of hesitation Jackson stepped towards the table, hands shaking slightly, breathing intensifying.   
“It doesn’t matter what they say, it’s not the end.” Jaebum stepped up beside him, briefly squeezing his shaking hand. Jackson nodded before taking up the envelope and opening it in one swift movement. He froze, trying to comprehend the words on the letter. He had to read it several times before it began to look like actually sentences.   
“Well?” Mark asked.   
“What does it say?” Youngjae prodded.   
“They want to sign us.” Jackson muttered.   
“What?” the youngest exclaimed loudly. Jackson gave him the letter.   
Jackson turned to Jaebum, who was looking as shocked as Jackson felt. Their eyes connected and then they were smiling as wide as they could. Youngjae and Mark were celebrating in the background and Jackson was the happiest in that moment. Jaebum pulled him into a celebratory hug before kissing him.   
“I love you.” He said. Jackson just kissed him again, he didn’t need to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I know the ending's a but naff but I'm not so good at endings, sorry! 
> 
> This fic was majorly inspired by the real life relationship of Boy George and Jon Moss from the band Culture Club although the relationship in this fic is much much happier and healthier than theirs. If you want to know more about their relationship I'd recommend watching the film "Worried About the Boy", it's very interesting(and a good film) and where I took a lot of inspiration from. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
